In power turns for changing the direction of movement in a conveying system for conveying relatively small light-weight articles, it is necessary that the end of the turn where the article is transferred from the power turn to the next conveyor belt be as sharp as possible. Accordingly, this is accomplished by rotatably mounting a plurality of relatively small diameter rolls, such as about 0.625 inch, on an axis and have the conveyor belt pass over such rolls so that the included angle between the portions of the conveyor belt before and after the rolls is in the range of about 75 to 80 degrees. A system of this nature is illustrated on pages 4-6 from an Owner's Manual published by Portec Inc. and which is prior art to this invention. In this power turn, the conveyor belt passes over the outer peripheral tapered surface of a drive roll and a straight continuous surface snub roll is used to place a desired tension on the conveyor belt so that sufficient frictional forces are present for the drive roll to drive the conveyor belt. A belt guide assembly is provided and comprises a plurality of rollers attached to the outer portion of the conveyor belt and are held in position by rolling contact with a stationary guide. While this arrangement is satisfactory for power turns of 90 degrees or less and conveyor belt widths of 30 inches or less, some difficulties have been encountered for power turns of this nature of at least 90 degrees and greater and conveyor belt widths of at least 30 inches and greater.